Because of You
by The Pigeon One
Summary: One shot. He shot himself. He was gone. But she couldn't bring herself to believe it.


Don't shoot me for writing another one shot before I finished the next chapter of Unbreakable, but I couldn't restrain. Kelly Clarkson was kind enough to give me an idea with Because of You. So, I suppose that will be the title of this lovely one shot. Now Azarathgirl Productions Inc. presents Because of You.

Because of You

She looked over onto the horizon, trying to forget it all, to forget him. But try as she may, she couldn't. He had always been there for her, even when e didn't know it. She would try always to forget him, but somewhere deep inside she new she couldn't.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did, I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard, I learned the hard way to never let it get that far…_

"Why'd you have to leave me?" the young woman asked the empty wind, tears streaking down her face. "I'm to young to loose you, Robin." She screamed out to the nothing, as if it would carry her voice to her lover. "WHY!"

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you  
I am afraid…_

She finally broke down and fell to her knees, crying. "I never even got to say goodbye, Robin! I never got to tell you I love you!" Her voice cracked as her tears ran down her pale face. "I know you hear me! Why Robin?"

No matter how hard she tried, Raven couldn't stop crying. Robin had been her world. When she saw him put the gun to his head, she knew that her world was over, done. When he pulled the trigger, Raven rushed in, afraid of everything. She remembered his last words. "God forgive me, Raven forgive me."

He had seen her in the doorway, seen her rush in when he pulled the trigger. Raven was the one who had brought his bloody body into the living area and set it down on the big couch next to Beast Boy. She hadn't cried with them, she hadn't cried when he died. But now, now as realization hit her, she cried. Now here, on the roof, she cried hard.

_I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh Every day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with…_

"I'm all alone now, Robin." Raven continued to tell the wind. "I loved… love you. I can't help but think if maybe you had told me that you were like this, maybe, just maybe, we could have over come this, and you'd still be here by my side."

_I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night For the same damn thing…_

"Now I think the same thing, Robin." She knew she was slowly loosing what little sanity she had left. Robin had always been there for her, and she would be there if he needed her. But now, he was gone, and Raven was literally going insane because of it. "I have a question, Robin. Did you love me?"

She just cried harder. He was gone. She knew she'd try every day of the rest of her life, even if she got married, she would try to forget Robin. She knew she'd never seen him again. He was gone. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. It just made the tears come harder.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid…_

"Because of you Robin, because of you. You know you didn't just kill yourself when you pulled that trigger. You took me with you. You killed me too." It would have been a sad sight to see Raven there. She was bent over, face red, face tear stained, and the tears still kept coming. _"Raven…"_

She didn't know what it was calling her name. But she looked and saw something she never expected. There, standing in her clear line of vision, stood Robin. "I heard you, Raven."

She stood up and turned her back to him. "You don't know what you've done, Robin." She whispered through her tears. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't think, Rae. Now I know how stupid I was, now I know that you loved me too."

Raven turned back around to face him. She looked at him with sad, red, watering eyes. She then lunged at him with a tight hug. "Robin, I love you. Even though you didn't know that you shouldn't have done what you did." She cried in to his shirt. Robin returned Raven's strong hug. "I know, Rae, I know. But now I know that you loved me. Now I know how stupid my choice was. Now I know that I really was wanted." Raven unburied her face from Robin's shirt and looked up at him. "But you can't be here forever. You're nothing but a ghost."

Robin nodded. "But God let me come back for a few hours, just to ease your pain a little." Raven gave him the weakest of smiles. "I love you so much, Robin." Robin looked Raven directly in the eyes, and then poked her nose. "I love you to, my sweet Raven." He grasped her hands tightly.

Hours later, the two came back to the spot on the roof of the tower. It was time for Robin to return. They were both crying so hard that to the on looker it would look like they were spouses that just had their child killed.

"I love you, my sweet Raven." Robin said choked on his tears. "Put in a good word for me?" Raven was barely able to ask. Robin gave her a faint smile and nodded. As a light came down to take him, Robin kissed Raven's forehead. "Never forget me, Raven." "I won't."

XXXX

Raven woke up with a start. It had to have been a nightmare, but she had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen with Robin. She felt his presence near; he was in the gym. She ran as fast as she possibly could.

As she burst through the door, she saw him with the gun. "ROBIN, NO!" He looked at her in confusion. "Why not, Raven? What's the point?" He asked with an insane edge in his voice. "Trust me, I saw what would happen if I didn't do what I'm doing. Robin, this is stupid. So many people love you, so many people. I don't know what I would do with out you Robin."

He dropped the gun. Raven, I…" Raven cut him off by putting her finger on his lips. He pulled her to him and her like there was no tomorrow. "Robin, I love you." Raven whispered over Robin's shoulder. They broke the hug. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her at arms length, taking in her full body.

"I love you too, Rae."

This has been an Azarathgirl Production Inc.  
production. Hope you enjoyed. On the way  
out, please throw away your trash, and of course, don't forget to review.


End file.
